Ctrl Z
by Lutias'Kokopelli
Summary: Une manœuvre si simple à faire dans le monde virtuel, et pourtant une véritable exception à l'entropie. Quelque chose de bien mystérieux que l'imagination ou le monde virtuel, mondes étranges qui échappent aux lois de la temporalité et de la logique... Toutefois, on ne revient pas en arrière sans conséquences. Par ailleurs, lisez avec le fond noir. Je dis ça, c'est pour l'ambiance.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Bon, voilà que je vais poster mon tout premier OS en rapport avec _Détective Conan_... Il est assez vieux (quelques mois), mais je l'ai terminé il y a seulement cinq minutes, donc bon, autant dire que j'ai pris mon temps pour le terminer, puisque mon document a traîné pas mal de temps dans mes dossiers tout en étant incomplet. Ah là là, quelle méchante je suis, à abandonner ainsi mes écrits sans même les finir. Ouh la méchante.

Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus ; je vais me contenter de vous dire que, ne cherchez pas, c'est un OS assez bizarre en son genre. Pour ceux qui connaissent _Doctor Who_, il sera aisé de voir que l'idée est franchement inspirée (pour ne pas dire "pompée") de l'épisode _Turn left_. Et pourtant, je l'aime bien quand même. Même si je suis vraiment très cruelle avec nos chers personnages, quand même.

Mais bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Ctrl + Z**_

_Entropie._

Si jamais il faut chercher une raison à l'impossibilité du retour en arrière, c'est bien à elle qu'il faut s'adresser.

C'est justement pour justifier l'inexistence des voyages dans le passé que les physiciens l'ont inventée. Pour être certain que la physique quantique, qui permet toutes sortes de miracles, ne pourra jamais accomplir celui-ci.

Parce que c'est le miracle interdit.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

Il n'a pas fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Donc il a annulé cette dernière action indésirable.

* * *

_Deux touches. Deux doigts._

Il suffit de les enclencher en même temps pour briser cette loi inviolable de la nature. Pour être en mesure de réaliser l'impossible. Revenir en arrière sur ses actions pour la recommencer, et corriger une erreur survenue entre temps.

Lorsque l'on écrit sur un papier, il arrive que l'on se trompe de caractère : dans un geste pressé ou distrait, on aura écrit un kanji différent de celui que l'on voulait mettre ; ou on l'aura écrit avec un trait en trop, ou mal placé.

Si l'on a écrit au crayon à papier, on aura le réflexe de se saisir de la gomme ; mais la gomme laisse toujours des traces, aussi imperceptibles soient-elles.

Si le message a été inscrit à l'encre indélébile, la rature sera la meilleure solution.

Dans tous les cas, l'entropie augmentera en conséquence. Personne ne pourra changer cela.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

Il a encore eu besoin d'effacer une phrase complète de ce qu'il avait écrit.

* * *

_Exception._

Et pourtant, ces deux touches rendent tout possible. Il suffit que le message de départ ait été écrit directement sur l'ordinateur concerné. La moindre erreur, la suppression d'un fichier ou d'un document, peut être immédiatement corrigée. Comme si l'entropie n'agissait plus sur ce monde virtuel de l'informatique.

De même que la physique classique voit ses lois complètement impuissantes dès que l'on considère les évènements à l'échelle des particules.

L'échelle de la physique quantique.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

Il y avait aussi la touche d'effacement. Mais elle agissait différemment. Elle augmentait l'entropie, elle aussi. Pas comme le contrôle Z.

Et puis, dans un traitement de texte, le contrôle Z était plus rapide lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ôter plus d'une dizaine de caractères. Au pire, si on en effaçait trop, on pouvait annuler le contrôle Z. C'était bien à cela que servait le contrôle Y.

* * *

_Suppositions._

Lorsqu'on y réfléchit, tout de même, cela serait tellement pratique de maîtriser l'entropie. Il suffirait de la réduire un peu à la moindre erreur, afin de recommencer en mieux. Il suffirait de revenir un peu dans le passé, le temps d'éviter de faire cette erreur en toute connaissance de cause.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

Chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait, il pensait toujours au même moment. Toujours au même geste. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de manipuler l'entropie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour exécuter un seul geste aussi minime fût-il à un moment bien précis, c'eut été sans aucune hésitation celui-ci : tourner la tête. Ou plutôt, _ne pas_ tourner la tête.

Ne pas tourner la tête pour ne pas _le_ remarquer. Pour ne pas avoir la stupide idée de le prendre en filature. Pour ne pas être entraîné, lui et tous ses proches, dans cette affaire qui, selon Haibara, dépassait l'entendement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné, pour que quelque chose à ce moment l'eût empêché de tourner la tête…

* * *

_Imagination._

Elle est à l'origine de tout ce que l'on fait par nous-mêmes. Ce que l'on produit, que l'on fabrique, que l'on dessine, que l'on écrit, c'est toujours la même chose. Du moment que l'on ne se contente pas de reproduire ce que quelqu'un d'autre a déjà _imaginé_, c'est notre imagination qui se charge de tout inventer pour nous. Il nous suffit ensuite de passer à l'acte. De faire ce que cette imagination nous a soufflé à l'oreille.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

_Ne sois pas stupide._

C'était ce qu'il se répétait souvent mentalement, lorsqu'il y repensait. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas possible. Que c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Que cette imagination n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il y avait des choses que l'imagination nous soufflait à l'oreille, mais que l'on ne pouvait pas réaliser. Parce que passer à l'acte était impossible.

* * *

_L'imagination n'a aucune limite._

Mais justement. Puisque cette imagination peut absolument tout permettre, alors elle peut bien accorder cela.

Donc l'imagination est plus puissante que l'entropie. De même que le monde virtuel, le domaine de l'imagination demeure totalement indépendant de l'entropie. Ils ignorent même ce que cela signifie. Ils ne connaissent pas ce mot, puisqu'il n'y a aucun sens. De même que les lois de la physique n'ont aucun sens à l'échelle de la physique quantique.

* * *

**_Contrôle Z._**

Il considéra ce qu'il avait écrit, depuis qu'il s'était assis devant cet écran. À peine une ligne et demie.

Décidément, il n'avançait pas. Il se contentait d'écrire, avant d'effacer aussitôt. Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Qu'était-il en train d'écrire, au juste ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ce qu'il avait déjà face à lui, en caractères noirs sur fond blanc, n'avait strictement aucun sens et ne l'aidait même pas à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit au moment où il avait écrit ces lignes.

* * *

_Mémoire._

Quand on y réfléchit, il suffit de bien se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, et de trouver ce qui ne nous convient plus. À partir de là, il serait possible de corriger cette erreur.

_Même si cela n'a rien de réel._

* * *

Il cliqua sur la croix en haut à droite de l'écran, puis éteignit l'ordinateur.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait y faire, et peu lui importait. Il n'arrivait à rien depuis qu'il s'était assis là, donc arrêter totalement n'allait pas changer grand-chose de toute manière.

Il jeta un regard distrait à sa montre ; si rien ne s'était passé, s'il était toujours ce lycéen, alors il serait encore en train de suivre un cours à Teitan.

Il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, poussant un long soupir.

Si jamais, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas tourné la tête au mauvais moment, il n'en serait pas là.

Il revoyait bien ce mouvement de tête aux apparences anodines, mais qui avait été à l'origine de tant d'événements à la fois improbables et indésirables : son rajeunissement ; son implication dans une affaire qui, il devait l'avouer, le dépassait ; la création de cette nouvelle identité qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitée. Ce geste, qui n'avait duré que quelques fractions de seconde, avait été le point de départ de tant d'autres…

* * *

_Effet papillon._

Principe selon lequel tout événement, même totalement anodin, peut avoir des conséquences totalement démesurées.

* * *

Ce moment se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Celui où il avait quitté Ran. Parce qu'il avait tourné la tête et s'était montré trop curieux.

C'était si simple pourtant, de faire comme si on n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mît à vouloir se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas ? La réponse lui eut semblé évidente à ce moment : parce qu'il était curieux ; parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que cet homme suspect avait à cacher ; parce qu'il voulait l'arrêter, si jamais il était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Mais désormais, toutes ces raisons lui apparaissaient plutôt comme des sortes d'excuses stupides pour se mêler aux affaires des autres.

Il revit, encore une fois, ce moment maudit. S'avouant vaincu, il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. D'arrêter d'y penser. Mais cela ne voulait pas partir. Ce souvenir le hantait, repassant en boucle dans son esprit comme s'il attendait une certaine réaction de sa part.

* * *

Tropical Land.

Musique de fête foraine. Normal, puisqu'il s'agit d'un centre d'attractions.

Lumières multicolores, de tous les côtés. Elles proviennent des innombrables stands qui, malgré la nuit, ne sont toujours pas fermés.

Ran marche à ses côtés. Elle est en larmes. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Elle pense encore à l'affaire qu'il a résolue environ une ou deux heures plus tôt. C'est l'émotion qui l'a mise dans cet état.

— Tu sais, c'est courant…

— Pas dans ma vie !

Il essayait de la réconforter. Mais son attitude se rapprochait plus de la plaisanterie puérile, donc cette réaction détachée l'avait vexée.

* * *

Tout allait bien jusqu'alors. Pourquoi cela devait-il changer ?

Ce moment semblait s'allonger de plus en plus. Il voulait que la situation restât ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la suite vînt. Il n'y avait aucune connexion logique permettant réellement la transition. Il avait juste tourné la tête, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

* * *

_Ne tourne pas la tête._

_Il n'y a rien, dans cette direction._

_Certainement pas quelqu'un de suspect._

_Alors ne perds pas ton temps à tourner la tête._

_En plus, tu ne vas pas la laisser en plan, comme ça, juste parce que tu aurais vu quelque chose d'inhabituel…_

* * *

Mine de rien, cela demandait vraiment un grand effort de concentration, pour ne pas faire un geste si simple. Mais finalement, il ressentit comme un poids qui s'envolait.

* * *

Soudainement, tout avance plus rapidement autour d'eux. Comme si le cours du temps avait enfin pleinement repris ses droits.

Ils continuent de s'éloigner, plus rapidement, mais insouciants.

* * *

D'un autre côté, qu'aurait-il pu se passer s'il n'avait pas tourné la tête ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Lui offrir une glace, peut-être ? Non, c'aurait été beaucoup trop stupide de sa part… Mais il se sentait à court d'arguments.

* * *

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'acheter avec ça ?

Elle a un sourire à la fois sarcastique et nerveux.

Il esquisse un sourire plus franc en réponse. Cela veut dire qu'au moins, il a réussi à lui sortir cette histoire de l'esprit, au moins pour le moment.

— Oh, et dire que je pensais que c'était ton parfum préféré…

Il y a un ton déçu, presque triste dans ses paroles. Mais elle ne se fait pas avoir. Elle sait qu'il joue la comédie, et fait la moue en croisant les bras. Il hausse les épaules avec légèreté, puis lui tend le cône gelé de plus belle, insistant sans pour autant se montrer brusque.

— Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête… On oublie ça, d'accord ?

Elle détourne un peu la tête vers ce qu'il lui offre, hésite un peu, puis soupire, s'avouant vaincue. Elle s'empare de la glace, puis lui lance un regard moqueur.

— D'accord. Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui invites.

* * *

Il entendit un rire à la fois franc, vaincu et gêné. C'était sa voix qui résonnait en échos, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir lointain.

* * *

Après réflexion, même si Ran s'est montrée hésitante, le _SuperSnake_ semble être le meilleur choix, pour une dernière attraction. Ce sont les seules montagnes russes à être encore ouvertes à une heure pareille.

Il faudrait vraiment être maudit pour qu'il y ait un autre meurtre suivant les mêmes circonstances dans la même journée, quand même. Alors ils peuvent bien s'autoriser un petit tour sans craindre de tomber sur une autre affaire.

* * *

Il se vit encore l'accompagner jusque chez elle, tard dans la nuit, tous deux grisés par une soirée éprouvante mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

Ran avait fini par oublier. Elle s'était amusée, c'était ce tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Elle n'avait strictement aucune raison de s'inquiéter, parce que rien ne s'était produit depuis l'affaire. Et puis, il l'avait résolue. Alors c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus à s'en faire.

Les jours suivants s'étaient passés comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient fait interroger à propos de tout par nombres de leurs camarades de classe, en particulier Sonoko, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Tous des idiots, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ils s'imaginaient vraiment n'importe quoi, ces imbéciles.

* * *

Il rentre chez lui, ouvrant la porte. C'est bizarre, il a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'y a pas été. Mais il doit se tromper. Il y était encore la veille, c'est absurde.

Lorsqu'il allume la télévision, il apprend avec surprise qu'une jeune fille a été, la veille, sauvagement assassinée après avoir été kidnappée. Le détective chargé de l'enquête, il en est encore plus étonné, était le père de Ran ; il est moins surpris de remarquer que le pauvre Kogorō Mōri s'était montré totalement inefficace. On ne le changera jamais, il sera toujours aussi médiocre. On n'y peut rien.

Mais d'un autre côté, il se sent coupable. Comme s'il avait dû être là à ce moment, au lieu d'être resté chez lui toute la soirée.

Bah. Il doit juste songer que, s'il avait été au bon endroit au bon moment, cet accident ne serait pas arrivé. Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, il n'a pas à culpabiliser pour ça.

Il éteint son poste quelques minutes plus tard, se mettant à réviser ses cours. Mais il a du mal à se concentrer. Comme s'il se sentait seul, et qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Pourtant, cela fait trois ans que ça dure. Il est censé avoir l'habitude. Vraiment, ce soir-là, il est bizarre.

À tous les coups, il couve quelque chose. C'est la seule possibilité.

* * *

Les jours suivants, le même schéma se répétait. Souvent, il se prenait à songer qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Comme s'il devait être ailleurs. Il y avait même des jours où, en sortant du lycée, il s'apprêtait à se rendre chez Ran. Après qu'elle lui eût demandé où il comptait aller, il se rendait subitement compte de son erreur et bifurquait aussitôt. Mais il avait quand même parfois l'impression que, depuis ce jour, c'était là qu'il devait habiter. C'était stupide, mais cela lui restait en tête de temps en temps.

Cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, heureusement. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point c'était absurde. Il était Shinichi Kudō. Il était donc parfaitement bien là où il était, c'est-à-dire chez lui. Ce n'était pas discutable.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que Ran et lui sont allés à Tropical land. C'est bizarre, mais il a l'impression que quelque chose d'inhabituel arrivera. Mais c'est stupide, il n'y a aucune raison.

* * *

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que quoi que ce fût arrivât. Il n'allait pas, du jour au lendemain, se mettre à la divination. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

* * *

La journée s'est passée comme d'habitude, comme il le pensait. Rien de particulier, jusqu'à ce que Ran l'appelle pour lui dire que son père a enfin résolu une enquête. Fier de ses prouesses, le détective veut l'inviter à dîner pour pouvoir lui conter ses exploits.

Ben tiens. Quelque chose de _vraiment_ extraordinaire s'est passé dans la journée, en fin de compte. Il a hâte de voir ce que le vieux a bien pu déduire.

* * *

Le dîner avait été organisé dans un restaurant coûteux, et la soirée promettait d'être bien arrosée – malgré les protestations de Ran. Le récit du détective était régulièrement entrecoupé de rires grossiers montrant sans peine sa grande fierté à avoir trouvé tout cela tout seul, de lui-même.

* * *

Il court. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il court vers le commissariat. Il a le sentiment que la résolution de l'affaire qu'a proposé Kogorō ne tient pas debout. Non seulement parce qu'il semble déjà plus qu'improbable qu'il résolve de lui-même une enquête, mais en plus parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Il le sent.

Le coupable désigné refuse catégoriquement d'avouer sa faute, plaidant son innocence à tout rompre. C'est bizarre de continuer ainsi obstinément, à un tel stade de l'enquête. Puisqu'il est déjà considéré comme coupable par la police, il serait plus avantageux pour lui d'avouer directement. Donc soit il trouve un atout à ne pas avouer, soit il n'est pas coupable. Bizarrement, il a l'intime conviction que la deuxième solution est la bonne.

D'un autre côté, on ne lui reprochera pas d'enquêter à son tour, au moins quelques minutes. Il est Shinichi Kudō, le Sherlock Holmes de l'ère Heisei, après tout.

* * *

Il lui avait semblé que la course avait peu duré. Mais il avait du mal à s'en rappeler. En même temps, ce n'était pas le fait de courir en lui-même qui était important, mais plutôt _pourquoi_ et _vers où_ il courait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. C'était pour cela qu'un tel moment ne dura pas.

* * *

Horrible. Tout simplement horrible.

La soirée avait fini dans une atroce queue de poisson. Et encore, cette métaphore n'était qu'un adorable euphémisme comparée à la véritable tournure des évènements.

Il s'était avéré que les déductions du détective Mōri étaient complètement fausses, et que la police était sur le point de condamner un innocent ; bien évidemment, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la vérité cachée, surtout si cela faisait du tort à quelqu'un. Il n'avait donc pas hésité à dévoiler le véritable récit des faits au grand jour…

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail. L'affaire en question ne concernait pas n'importe qui. Elle était intimement liée à la vie privée d'une star.

Donc c'était clairement le genre de choses qui attirait les médias.

Et si, comme à chaque fois, tout le monde le félicita publiquement de sa réussite, l'échec cuisant de Kogorō ne passa pas non plus sous silence.

En s'effondrant dans son lit, il se souvient de ce que Ran lui a dit en apprenant que la réputation de son père s'aggraverait plus encore.

_C'est ta faute ! T'aurais quand même pu être plus discret, au lieu de te pavaner devant les journaux rien que pour le plaisir de faire la une de demain ! T'aurais pu penser un peu à lui, au lieu d'être aussi égoïste !_

Elle a raison. Il n'est qu'un égoïste, qui fait passer ses intérêts avant les autres.

Même si c'est pour sauver la vérité.

Demain, il essaiera de s'excuser. Ça n'arrangera pas les choses, puisque le désastre est déjà entre les mains des médias. Mais c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ran faisait toujours la tête. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais elle l'évitait et l'ignorait en même temps ; au final, il ne sut pas si elle avait seulement entendu ses excuses.

_Bah. Ça va passer._

* * *

Cela fait une semaine. Elle a enfin décidé de lui parler. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais c'est un début.

Elle a commencé par lui dire que son père lui en voulait vraiment ; mais ça, il s'y attendait. Elle a ensuite commencé à s'inquiéter, affirmant que depuis lors, il n'a plus eu une seule requête de quiconque. Elle craint que ce soit à cause de cette affaire, et que l'échec de Kogorō Mōri soit source d'une mauvaise réputation durable.

Il l'a rassurée en lui disant naturellement qu'une semaine, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter si rien d'anormal ne se passe en une semaine. Après tout, Beika est un quartier tranquille la plupart du temps.

Elle a l'air de lui faire confiance. Mais lorsqu'ils se séparent pour rentrer chez eux chacun de leur côté, elle a un sourire triste.

* * *

Les mois suivants, rien d'inhabituel ne se passait ; il y eut quelques affaires passagères, mais elles furent toutes résolues rapidement. C'était comme d'habitude.

Ran s'inquiétait de plus en plus, car son père n'avait toujours aucune enquête. Il buvait de plus en plus, et s'absentait souvent jusque tard dans la nuit pour jouer au mah-jong avec des amis, peut-être dans une dernière tentative de gagner de l'argent plus ou moins légalement. Il ne le montrait pas, mais elle savait qu'il était en pleine dépression.

* * *

— Attends… T'es sérieuse ?

Elle hoche timidement la tête, regardant tristement ses pieds.

— Tu sais, Ran, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais… je ne vois pas vraiment comment faire ça. Et puis, je ne sais pas si ça va l'aider…

— Allez, juste une fois ! Tu pourrais te contenter de lui donner quelques indices de temps en temps, de manière à ce qu'il puisse résoudre ses propres enquêtes ; ça lui redonnera un peu confiance en lui, au moins…

Elle lui montre encore son sourire triste et suppliant. Il n'y voit finalement pas d'inconvénient et acquiesce, lui rendant un sourire cette fois franc et assuré.

* * *

Rien à faire.

Ils avaient eu beau essayer toutes les tactiques possibles, rien ne fonctionnait.

Le détective lycéen avait tenté de s'associer avec lui lors d'enquêtes, histoire de prouver que l'aîné était capable de quelque chose, mais cela avait lamentablement échoué à chaque fois. Soit les indices qu'il lui fournissait discrètement n'étaient pas suffisamment clairs pour que Kogorō pût déduire leur signification assez vite, soit il se faisait solliciter par Megure, qui était persuadé qu'il connaissait la résolution et qui désirait l'entendre.

De plus, au fur et à mesure des enquêtes qui se passaient ainsi, le père avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose ; lorsqu'il avait appris que les deux adolescents avaient mis en place un plan pour l'aider dans son travail sans même l'en prévenir, il était entré dans une colère folle. Offensé, il avait hurlé qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide _et de la pitié_ de personne. Ran s'était énervée à son tour, plaidant qu'elle était celle qui avait demandé à Shinichi de faire tout cela et qu'ils n'avaient fait cela que parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Mais rien à faire. Le vieux ne voulait rien entendre.

Peut-être à cause de l'alcool.

* * *

Une autre affaire est passée à la télévision. La veille, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, un coup de feu a retenti dans un port désert, au milieu des containers. La victime est visiblement morte à cause d'une balle issue du revolver retrouvé à ses côtés, qui portait ses empreintes digitales. D'après les quelques détectives qui avaient été impliqués dans une affaire de disparition, il s'agissait en réalité d'un des trois brigands étant parvenus à voler cent millions de yens. Elle se serait suicidée, prise de remords.

Elle s'était présentée comme Masami Hirota auprès de l'un des détectives mêlés à l'affaire, à qui elle avait demandé de l'aide pour retrouver un de ses coéquipiers. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il trouve qu'elle a plus une tête à s'appeler Akemi Miyano. Encore une de ces stupides idées qui lui traversent l'esprit et dont il ne connait pas l'origine. Totalement absurde.

* * *

Il oublia vite cette affaire ; il avait d'autres priorités. Par exemple, le père de Ran, qui n'avait toujours pas reçu d'affaire depuis _l'incident_. Ça commençait quand même à faire beaucoup de temps. Les excuses et les tentatives de rassurer son amie étaient de plus en plus vaines, et en conséquence de moins en moins convaincantes.

Il est difficile de convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose dont on n'est soi-même pas convaincu le moins du monde.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il a reçu un coup de fil de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un certain "Heiji Hattori", à ce qu'il paraît. Selon ses dires, il serait lui aussi un détective lycéen. Et il voudrait le défier afin de savoir lequel des deux serait le meilleur détective, puisque tout le monde n'arrête pas de le comparer à lui. Par ailleurs, quand il raccroche, il regrette de ne pas avoir compté le nombre de fois qu'il a répété qu'il le battrait à plate couture. Cela devait bien s'élever à cinq ou dix, mais il aurait préféré avoir un nombre précis. Ce n'est pas drôle, si on n'a qu'une approximation.

En tout cas, au vu de son fort accent et de sa maîtrise parfaite de l'Osaka-ben, ce type ne peut être que du Kansai.

* * *

Le lendemain-même, un adolescent au teint mat, à l'air sûr de lui, débarqua chez lui à l'improviste. Son fort accent de l'ouest rendit totalement inutile le rappel qu'il fit de son identité : dès le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé, Shinichi l'avait reconnu.

_Comme par hasard_, une affaire se présenta à eux moins d'une heure plus tard. Une femme de diplomate voulait que le fameux Shinichi Kudō enquêtât sur la fiancée de son fils ; ironie du sort, une affaire toute autre leur fut toutefois présentée alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure de cette fameuse diplomate : le maître de maison venait d'être assassiné.

Il pensait qu'ils feraient équipe pour résoudre cette affaire, mais il fut bien surpris de voir que le contraire se produisit. En effet, le dénommé Hattori s'obstina à mener sa propre enquête en solo, déclarant la compétition ouverte : le premier à résoudre correctement l'affaire serait le meilleur détective des deux.

* * *

Il a été rudement efficace, apparemment. Dommage qu'il se soit laissé prendre par le piège du véritable coupable ; il semblerait qu'en effet il a un bon sens de l'observation et de l'analyse, mais cette fois-ci il fallait aller un cran au-dessus. Il dit que c'est à cause de son esprit compétitif qui l'aurait aveuglé, et c'est en effet ce qui s'est visiblement produit ; mais il serait quand même dommage pour lui qu'une fixation sur de telles futilités devienne un frein à ses réflexions.

Après tout, il n'y a qu'une vérité. Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher à avoir _"plus raison"_ que l'autre.

C'est ce qu'il lui a dit, d'ailleurs. Va savoir s'il va suivre ce conseil ou pas à l'avenir.

Bah, après tout, en quoi cela le concernerait-il ? Il fera ce qu'il veut, c'est tout.

* * *

Le _détective de l'Ouest_ était finalement reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il ne chercha pas à s'attarder, et c'était à peine s'il lui avait dit au revoir. Peut-être fallait-il comprendre une formule de ce style dans la phrase _"On se reverra un jour"_. Mais il y avait là une certaine ambiguïté.

* * *

Trois mois.

Cela fait trois mois qu'ils ont été à Tropical Land.

Il ignore pourquoi, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à compter les jours. Pas à partir du moment où il avait interféré dans _cette_ affaire, et que Kogorō n'avait plus aucune enquête à mener en conséquence.

C'est bizarre. Il a l'impression que c'est à partir de _cette_ date qu'il doit faire le décompte. Pas à partir de cette autre, trois jours plus tard, qui est pourtant bien plus importante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le vieux n'a toujours pas d'enquête. Ses économies commencent à se réduire. Il va vraiment avoir des problèmes, si ça continue.

À bien y réfléchir, il est déjà en difficulté, en fait.

* * *

Les jours passaient. Ran ne lui parlait plus de son père. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas en parler, car même quand il demandait des nouvelles de lui par lui-même, elle s'arrangeait pour changer de sujet.

Vraiment, c'était de plus en plus inquiétant. Mais il ne le lui disait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sans vouloir l'avouer.

* * *

Les informations viennent de révéler qu'un orphelinat a été pris dans un incendie, et fut totalement détruit.

Une seule victime. Une enfant d'environ sept ans, métisse.

Rousse. Yeux bleus. Coupe de cheveux en carré.

Elle serait restée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tandis que tous les autres avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Elle n'aurait pas suivi le groupe. Mais pourquoi ? Il a envie de se renseigner sur cet accident. Ça l'intrigue.

* * *

Il ignorait pourquoi, la photographie de l'enfant-sans-identité qui était présentée à l'écran ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, même si à l'orphelinat, personne n'avait pu lui trouver de famille et qu'elle disait ne pas connaître son véritable nom, jouant l'amnésique – si elle ne l'était pas véritablement.

Car il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas amnésique. Il le sentait. Elle jouait la comédie.

Mais cela n'était pas ce qui allait l'aider à connaître sa véritable identité. Et pourtant…

_Haibara Ai. Non, Shiho Miyano._

Ces deux noms lui trottaient en tête, et il hésitait entre les deux. Était-ce Shiho Miyano, ou bien Haibara Ai ? Ou était-ce les deux ?

Il se prit à rire nerveusement. Cela faisait un moment que cela ne lui avait plus pris, de se mettre à faire de la pseudo-divination. Désormais, il fallait qu'il inventât des noms à des gens, et qu'en plus une enfant tout à fait banale en eût deux, comme si elle voulait cacher son identité.

Complètement stupide.

Et pourtant, il voulait se renseigner sur elle. Cette fille l'intriguait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

* * *

Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Les pensionnaires qui partageaient sa chambre s'en étaient sortis indemnes.

Quand il les interroge, les deux petites filles lui répondent la même chose : qu'elle leur aurait dit qu'elles pouvaient partir devant, qu'elle fermerait les fenêtres pour empêcher le feu de se propager de trop. Qu'elle les suivrait.

Mais elle ne les a pas suivies. Elle est morte par intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, dans sa chambre qu'elle avait verrouillée de l'intérieur. Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son triste sort.

C'était donc un suicide. Il avait pu le vérifier, il n'avait vu aucun stratagème permettant de démontrer le contraire. Donc la thèse du meurtre en chambre close n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Et pourtant le feu n'avait pas pris par sa main. Il a eu suffisamment de preuves pour voir que le feu avait eu l'air de prendre accidentellement. Un tuyau de gaz dégradé, puis une allumette à proximité. Ça n'allait pas être fait de la main d'une enfant. À cet âge, on n'aurait pas pensé à ça. Trop discret. Trop subtile.

Trop meurtrier.

Donc c'était un suicide imprévu. Elle n'aurait eu envie de se suicider que parce que l'incendie a eu lieu.

Bizarre.

Il ne sait pourquoi, quelque chose le pousse à dévier le regard. Alors il tourne la tête.

Il voit des hommes en noir, en train de fumer de l'autre côté.

Ils sont à côté d'une Porsche 356A.

Immatriculée 新宿54、み43-68.

Il les a déjà vus quelque part, ces deux-là. Mais où était-ce ? Il ne s'en souvient plus.

* * *

Il ne put s'attarder sur l'affaire. Il n'avait pas eu assez d'indices.

Et puis, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Que ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il le sentait.

Donc il abandonna vite l'idée de parler de ces hommes en noir à la police. Il oublia la plaque d'immatriculation de leur voiture aussi vite qu'il l'avait retenue. Il parvint sans trop de difficultés à se convaincre que leur présence sur les lieux n'était qu'un hasard.

Rien de plus qu'un simple hasard.

* * *

Elle est partie.

Ran est partie.

Elle est définitivement partie chez sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit ce matin, il ne l'avait pas crue au départ. Mais c'était la vérité.

_— C'était une idée de mon père. C'est lui qui a insisté. Il disait qu'il n'avait plus assez d'économies pour pouvoir continuer à s'occuper de moi comme il fallait. Alors il a préféré que je parte chez ma mère, parce qu'elle s'occuperait de moi mieux que lui…_

Et elle a pleuré.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez sa mère. Au contraire, la revoir la réjouit toujours, cette fois-ci comme à chaque fois.

Mais là, c'est différent.

Parce qu'elle va devoir abandonner son père.

Elle lui a demandé de s'occuper de lui, de le voir de temps en temps. De lui donner de ses nouvelles quand ils s'appelleraient. Car elle ne veut pas perdre contact avec lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Ni avec Sonoko, ou avec d'autres amis.

Car elle va partir de Beika. Elle va même changer de lycée. Après tout, la rentrée n'est dans plus très longtemps. Et sa mère lui a trouvé un nouvel établissement scolaire près de sa nouvelle demeure.

Après qu'elle ait dit cela, elle a pris sa valise et s'est éloignée sans rien dire. Sa mère l'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Puis elles ont parlé un peu, sont rentrées dans la voiture, et sont parties.

Il a suivi le véhicule du regard jusqu'à-ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Puis jusqu'à maintenant, il est resté là, sur le pas de sa porte, immobile. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle revienne. Mais elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Même si elle lui assurait le contraire, il avait bien vu cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard, qui montrait bien qu'elle mentait. Et qu'elle essayait de se persuader elle-même qu'ils se verraient autant qu'auparavant.

Mais personne ne peut se mentir à soi-même. Et pourtant, il reste là à attendre qu'elle revienne, sans bouger.

C'est finalement Agasa qui vient le voir, pour le sortir de sa torpeur et lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui. Il va attraper froid à rester comme ça, dehors, en plein mois de mars. Alors il hoche la tête et rentre chez lui sans rien dire.

Elle ne lui a pas dit "au revoir".

Peut-être était-ce trop difficile à dire.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois se suivaient sans discontinuité. Il avait arrêté de les compter. Le Temps n'était plus qu'une boucle infernale de jours et de nuits, de semaines et de mois, puis de saisons.

Il continuait de résoudre des enquêtes. Mais il avait perdu cet éclat d'excitation qui animait autrefois son regard. Megure voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

Même au lycée, tout le monde avait remarqué sans hésitation qu'il paraissait n'avoir plus goût à rien. Il ne parlait plus, écoutait à peine en cours, avait toujours son regard perdu dans le vide. Même quand, au départ, ses camarades de classe le charriaient en lui disant qu'il démoralisait à cause du départ de sa _"petite-amie"_, il ne réagissait plus.

Sonoko, bien que profondément affectée elle aussi par le départ de sa meilleure amie, n'était pas plongée dans le même état que lui. Mais elle avait arrêté rapidement de le charrier.

Car elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que son départ qui le torturait ainsi.

Il y avait surtout la cause de ce départ.

Parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il craignait d'être cette cause.

* * *

— _Moshi-Moshi _?

— Ran…? C'est moi, Shinichi…

— Oh ? Salut, ça va ? Tout va bien à Beika ?

Elle a l'air heureuse de lui parler. Même si, depuis quelques semaines, ils s'appellent de plus en plus souvent, elle est toujours heureuse de l'entendre.

Et lui aussi était heureux de l'entendre.

Mais pas cette fois.

— Ran… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui est arrivé hier soir.

Silence. Ce ton grave qu'il avait employé semblait l'inquiéter au plus haut point.

— Que se passe-t-il, Shinichi ?

Toute trace de joie avait disparu. Elle craint le pire.

De son côté, il hésite. Lui-même est encore profondément bouleversé par la nouvelle.

Mais il doit le lui dire. Elle lui a demandé de veiller sur lui pour elle. Donc c'est à lui que revient cette tâche.

— C'est à propos de ton père.

* * *

Bien qu'il ne la vît pas, il l'avait bien sentie écarquiller les yeux. Il avait bien senti cet éclat de terreur traverser le regard de son amie.

Il se sentait coupable de le lui dire aussi brutalement. Mais il ne savait comment lui avouer autrement. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire d'une quelconque autre manière.

De son côté, il apprit qu'Eri Kisaki venait de l'apprendre à son tour, et venait à Beika dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Il regarde fixement la route par la fenêtre. Mais il ne la voit pas. Il n'y prête plus attention.

Habituellement, son regard plein de lucidité balaye toute scène qui se présente à ses yeux, aussi banale soit-elle. Mais là, non. On ne peut étudier une scène avec lucidité que lorsque l'esprit est lucide lui-même.

Pas lorsqu'il est encombré d'idées de ce genre.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'était un accident, toi ?

C'est Ran. Exactement au moment où il a le plus besoin d'être seul. Génial.

Il n'a pas envie de lui parler. Il sait pourquoi elle vient le voir, _lui_. Il ne le sait que trop bien.

Il se tait. Il baisse le regard. Il pince les lèvres.

Il déglutit.

Parce que c'était peut-être de sa faute. Peut-être. Il ne le sait pas. Il ne le saura jamais. Personne ne le saura jamais.

Kogorō sortait du café où il avait joué au mah-jong. Il était dans les deux heures et demie du matin. Il était complètement saoul, et avait perdu une grande partie de ce qui lui restait.

Et ensuite, l'accident avait eu lieu alors qu'il avait traversé la rue. Un accident banal, à cause de la noirceur de la nuit comme du manque d'attention à la fois du détective et du conducteur du camion fatigué et pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Pourtant, à cette heure de la nuit, il y a suffisamment peu de circulation pour qu'un tel accident soit probable.

En conclusion, soit le vieux avait vraiment traversé au mauvais moment et n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, soit…

— Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'il aurait vraiment pu…

Il ne répond pas. Une réponse lui frôle les lèvres. Mais il n'a pas envie de la dire. Il n'a pas envie de se l'entendre dire.

Non. Même en étant saoul à ce point, il _ne peut __**pas**_ avoir eu cette idée. Même en étant désespéré à ce point, il n'aurait abandonné personne… Il n'aurait pas abandonné Ran… n'est-ce pas ?

— Je t'en prie, Shinichi, dis quelque chose… !

Elle éclate en sanglots.

C'est normal. C'était son père. Il est parfaitement normal qu'elle soit désemparée à ce point.

Et il est normal qu'elle veuille que ce soit _lui_ qui réponde. Parce qu'elle a très bien compris pourquoi il se sent coupable.

Mais il ne peut rien dire.

— Je suis désolé…

* * *

Sa voix était enrouée. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Avait-il vraiment poussé quelqu'un au suicide ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un accident dans lequel il n'avait strictement aucun rôle à jouer ?

* * *

_Le doute est pire que tout._

Au moins, lorsque l'on a une certitude, même insoutenable, on est fixé. Même s'il s'agit d'une vérité horrible, on sait qu'elle est vraie. Et on s'y fait avec le temps.

Lorsque l'on doute, on hésite entre deux choix, voire plus. Souvent un beau, auquel on désire se rattacher, et un mauvais qui nous torture et nous hante. Car on ne sait pas si l'on a raison de se rattacher à cette belle possibilité à laquelle on veut être en mesure de croire dur comme fer. Car cette mauvaise raison nous fait culpabiliser.

Et, parmi tous les doutes possibles, c'est plus insoutenable encore que d'ignorer si on est responsable ou non d'un évènement aussi tragique.

* * *

Il avait posé une main faible et hésitante sur l'épaule de son amie, l'avait rapprochée lentement de lui. Il voulait la réconforter.

Mais lorsque l'on est soi-même complètement perdu et désemparé, il est difficile de réconforter quelqu'un.

_Je suis désolé._

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

* * *

_Entropie._

Si jamais il faut chercher une raison à l'impossibilité du retour en arrière, c'est bien à elle qu'il faut s'adresser.

C'est justement pour justifier l'inexistence des voyages dans le passé que les physiciens l'ont inventée. Pour être certain que la physique quantique, qui permet toutes sortes de miracles, ne pourra jamais accomplir celui-ci.

Parce que c'est le miracle interdit.

* * *

Si jamais il avait su… Il se serait tu ce jour-là. Il n'aurait pas laissé les médias s'en prendre à lui.

Dans le doute, cela n'aurait pu qu'aider les choses. Cela aurait peut-être pu le sauver.

Pourquoi cette entropie, bon sang ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas corriger cette simple erreur ? Une erreur minuscule, pourtant, qu'il aurait facilement pu éviter…

* * *

_Effet papillon._

Principe selon lequel tout événement, même totalement anodin, peut avoir des conséquences totalement démesurées.

* * *

Comme pour le narguer, un lointain souvenir lui revint en tête.

_Tropical Land._

Quelque chose lui hurlait que cela avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi.

* * *

Un regard perçant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager cet homme aux longs cheveux grisâtres et au regard glacial à moitié caché par l'ombre de son chapeau.

Complètement absorbé par cet homme, qui a la carrure parfaite d'un meurtrier, il remarque à peine son acolyte qui, habillé de noir comme lui, porte des lunettes aux verres sombres, qui masquent totalement ses yeux.

* * *

Ces hommes en noir… C'étaient eux qu'il avait vus près de l'orphelinat. Il s'était bien dit qu'ils étaient suspects. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient à faire là.

* * *

Tropical Land.

Musique de fête foraine. Normal, puisqu'il s'agit d'un centre d'attractions.

Lumières multicolores, de tous les côtés. Elles proviennent des innombrables stands qui, malgré la nuit, ne sont toujours pas fermés.

Ran marche à ses côtés. Elle est en larmes. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Elle pense encore à l'affaire qu'il a résolue environ une ou deux heures plus tôt. C'est l'émotion qui l'a mise dans cet état.

— Tu sais, c'est courant…

— Pas dans ma vie !

Il essayait de la réconforter. Mais son attitude se rapprochait plus de la plaisanterie puérile, donc cette réaction détachée l'avait vexée.

* * *

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose devait se produire à ce moment. Quelque chose de grave. Et pourtant, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

* * *

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il doit tourner la tête. Alors, piqué par la curiosité, il détourne le regard.

Il _le_ voit. Un de ces hommes en noir. Plus suspect que jamais.

Il annonce à Ran qu'il doit partir. Qu'il doit vérifier quelque chose.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il la laisse en plan. Mais cela lui est égal.

Ces hommes en noir ont quelque chose à voir avec lui. Il le sent. Donc ce n'est qu'en les suivant qu'il pourra espérer savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Il espionne l'un des deux, caché dans un coin du mur. Il voit qu'il est en train de faire une transaction suspecte. Stupéfait, il sort son appareil photographique jetable et commence à appuyer sur le bouton de capture d'image, comme pris par une frénésie inexplicable.

Il sent qu'il doit le faire. Qu'il doit s'impliquer dans cette affaire jusqu'au bout, peu importent les conséquences.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il sent juste qu'il doit le faire. Jusqu'au bout.

Il sent soudainement une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il était lui-même espionné par l'homme au regard glacial.

_Gin._ Il ignore pourquoi, il est certain que c'est son nom.

Il est trop faible pour se relever. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, il se serait tout de même laissé faire. Car quelque chose lui dit qu'il doit se laisser faire.

Jusqu'au bout.

Ils parlent de ce qu'ils doivent faire de lui.

Vont-ils le tuer ? Haha. Au moins, s'il n'existait plus, il ne pourrait plus détruire les déductions de Kogorō Mōri. Peut-être serait-il encore vivant si les choses allaient dans ce sens. Donc si c'est le cas, alors cela lui convient. Après tout, il doit se laisser faire jusqu'au bout, pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Ils lui font avaler un étrange poison. Il a mal. Il sent que son corps brûle. Il ne peut vraiment plus bouger. Il se sent de plus en plus faible et ferme les yeux.

_Alors comme ça, je vais vraiment mourir…_

* * *

Il sentit un poids se détacher de son nez. Comme si on lui ôtait ses lunettes.

Mais c'était absurde. Shinichi Kudō ne portait pas de lunettes. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce qu'il n'avait pas, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il avait dû rêver.

Yukiko esquissa un sourire tendre en regardant son fils, repliant distraitement les deux branches de la monture noire ; deux légers tintements retentirent lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent, mais ils ne troublèrent aucunement son sommeil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable quand il dormait, quand même. C'était vraiment le seul moment où elle avait pleinement l'impression d'avoir face à elle un véritable enfant.

Il sourit lentement, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant doucement. C'était un sourire franc, naturel. Aucune émotion autre qu'une certaine sérénité ne s'en dégageait.

Il valait mieux ne pas le réveiller. C'aurait été dommage de le gêner alors qu'il paraissait si heureux. Il devait vraiment être en train de faire un agréable rêve.


End file.
